


瘾

by jadeddi



Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeddi/pseuds/jadeddi
Relationships: Luck Gandor/Dallas Genoard





	瘾

我们「不会死」，这个事实就是一切。

01、  
「...喂，拉克，我脸上有什么东西吗」

贝尔格•甘多拇指食指之间捏着烟，周身烟雾缭绕。凭身高优势逼视着从刚才起就不断刺过来的视线，谈吐间，大半烟雾居高临下地吐向他亲弟弟那张脸。

他弟弟移开目光，指尖撑住瘦削的俊脸，佯装思考掩住口鼻，面无表情，但眉头极其细微地蹙起。

贝尔格总说他弟弟长了张恶人脸，这很中肯，既不是兄弟阋墙，也不代表他因家族职业而漠视了弟弟的性格。恰恰相反，他们甘多家的兄弟们都非常了解彼此。

尽管他们之间确实缺乏交流。

例子嘛，比如现在，正如他不知道为什么老三在冲他生气一样——他知道最近老三总在生气，但他不知道原因。

「这个？」

贝尔格晃了晃手中的烟，烟灰断在地上。

拉克没说话，转身跟上他们的长兄，奇士•甘多，埋头往前走。

「不是吧，闻不得烟味...你是小鬼还是女人吗，或是两样全占的孕妇？」

「会抽烟也不代表你很成熟，或者男人。朝别人吐烟是缺乏教养的表现。」

「...你最近是吃火药了吗」

「我只是陈述事实。」

贝尔格怏怏扔掉烟头，用皮鞋碾灭，和奇士交换了一个忧虑的眼神。最近老三举止奇怪，或者说反常——他居然会表露感情。要知道，自入行以来，这小子就一直严于律己，让脸面和他那一丝不苟的发型一样紧绷。他一直做的很好，外人，尤其是敌人，无不被他蹩脚的演技唬弄着道。但自家兄弟可是明白，他不是没感情，恰恰相反，从以前起，他就是个颇为感性的孩子。

发生了什么吗，和哥哥说——这种肉麻的话甘多家的硬汉们永远也讲不出口，绝大多数黑手党在展现善意方面从来都很蹩脚，这一点不分国籍。

于是，贝尔格•甘多，这个柔情的莽汉斟酌了隐晦一些的辞藻，

「喂，拉克，你走慢点，袜子会滑掉喔。」

不知是不是错觉，距离越拉越大了。体贴起了反效果吗，真是难哄，哄弟弟和哄女朋友一样麻烦...

...等等

贝尔格的大脑飞速运转，快速地搜索到种种证据佐证猜想：他没谈过女朋友，所以没有相关经验；他敏感易怒，是感情受挫的典型症状；他甚至洗澡也频繁了，如此注意个人形象只能因为...

于是，贝尔格•甘多下定结论

——我弟在追求谁家姑娘。

02、  
花洒敞着，水哗啦哗啦往外流，能掩盖住浴室里八成左右的声响。

男人蹲在抽水马桶前，呼吸压抑颤抖，死命掐着苍白瘦弱的腹部，指甲几乎要刺破单薄的皮肤陷进肉里。腹部绞作一团，持续不断地抽搐，火烧火燎地灼痛，胃里因为无稽的剧痛翻江倒海，却早已连胆汁都吐了干净。

无法抑制住干呕，喉咙被反酸灼痛，连吞咽都变得困难，屡次吞咽口涎，却因嗓子刀割般疼痛遂放弃，任其顺着下颌滴落到马桶里。

永生者不会死，新陈代谢停滞在某个时间点，受伤会立刻复原，生病也会在人体意识到痛苦之前痊愈。

...身上还有烟味。

似乎只要这种味道存在，腹部奇怪的抽筋就不会停止。  
拉克低头咕哝一声，咬牙忍痛，扯开纽扣，瘦削的骨架上挂着紫红的衬衫。前襟大敞，落地镜中所映出的、确实是不值一看的形体，没有丝毫男性的健美，肤色白得不健康，胸下肋骨根根分明。

像个娘们，狗畜牲和下三滥会这么形容。

冷水劈头盖脸从花洒浇下来，使发热的头脑稍微冷却。拉克迈进浴缸，闭上眼睛，感受沉入水中时、温水从四面八方涌动包裹身体各处的温吞。他挺直脖颈，仰起下颌，苍白的双臂紧紧支撑着浴缸边缘，以紧张的姿态泡在浴缸里，生怕会在沐浴时溺死一样。

身体里面没有问题，或者说，原本属于自己那些部分没有问题，有问题的是外来的、不曾属于自己但混到自己身体里的东西。

明明没有什么感觉，但是，在那之后，带着不知道谁的体温的液体不受控制地从身体里流出来，无法忍耐，亦无法逼迫，事态完全超出预期，徒留他僵坐原地，动弹不得。

会是秽物仍然停留在肚子里吗，吐不出来，冲洗不掉，像蠕动的蛆虫寄生繁衍，像发酵的酒曲腐烂变质，遗传物质带着营养液凝聚生长发育成核，甚至有细微的、蠕动的错觉。

拉克睁开眼睛，一丝不苟的发丝散乱不堪，眼白泛着红血丝。

...早就应该彻底清洗才对。该把刀子带进来的。

03、

「拉克，你怎么了」

甘多家的家长——奇士•甘多出声询问自己的弟弟，这举动实再太过反常，不由令人确信明天的太阳将会从西方升起。

甘多大哥为人不苟言笑，惜字如金，也因此他的每一个字都掷地有声，更何况他开金口是为关心幺弟，也就不能怪老二贝尔格和一旁的弟兄们集体停下手里的活计，好奇地保持着一定距离，远远围观。

疑问句是两个人的对话，于是，期待回答的众人的目光自然地转向话题的矛头。刚经历过枪战、弥漫着硝烟和血腥味的暗巷，有人影从地上爬起来。

拉克，从胸口掏出一本破了洞的书，捏着书脊把书页抖开。

「我没事，子弹刚好被挡住」

大家都习惯了他的好运，这种天方夜谭般的绝处逢生根本没什么好稀奇的，本应失去兴趣各自赶工，然而，盯着他的多束好奇目光却没一束有移开的意思。

而奇士，根本没在看他手中的书，而是看着他拿书的手，或者说，手上的指甲，他的指甲像锯齿一样。

「拉克，你在笑什么」

「什么」

奇士面无表情，拉克下意识重复了他的话。他才刚刚意识到，大哥说的是他的事，笑，谁，我吗，怎么会，怎么可能...

直到他摸到自己微微翘起的嘴角。

多诡异的光景，一个男人，刚从击向心脏的子弹下死里逃生，竟然在笑。

「...我只是庆幸劫后余生。」

「——」

奇士仍然沉默地凝视着弟弟。这套说辞可以搪塞小弟，但是打发不了同为不死者的甘多家长。

早知不会死，何故庆幸生？

潮湿的暗巷混着血腥气和泥土味，自然也有硝烟的糊味，拉克摸着自己微微上翘的嘴角，然后掩住嘴。

大哥看透一切的目光直视着他的眼睛，他被逼视着，缓步后退，直至后背靠墙，退无可退。

「——」

奇士走上前，弯下腰，拍了拍拉克的后背。

拉克扶墙蹲着，剧烈呕吐，吐的就像第一次见黑手党通勤的菜鸟。

就和他第一天上班时一样狼狈。

04

被发现了。

手上一阵刺痛，出血了才发现自己在咬指甲。血迅速倒流回去，皮肤也马上长好，但指甲没法快速复原，拇指上出现了瘆人的三角状缺口，以及血红的底色。

明知这样很恶心，明知这样很病态，还是控制不住，从那天起一切都失控了。舌尖轻抵断了小块的缺口，因为短暂的刺痛而满足。

...好舒服

糟糕。

再断下去会给大哥发现的，他肯定已经发现了，该怎么办...

洗手池旁的架子上，是大嫂的甲油，或许是大哥买过曾打算拿去的吧。红色的。听说过古埃及人会用指甲花、赭石和鲜血来染指甲。

油漆沾到伤口的疼痛只是片刻，随后是一种约束感，皮肉被固定的窒息感。他嘴唇发干，忍着把这层胶皮撕掉的冲动，一并涂好了剩下九只。

...稍微等一会

拉克两腿胡乱地蜷着，靠墙缩坐，摊开双手，在没开灯的浴室里等指甲油风干。

稍微用力撑开手掌，缺块处就会隐隐作痛，只是一层油漆，压在指甲上就有千斤重，将指尖包裹在一个套子里，粘稠的枯干要令他脱水而死，连意识都困倦了。

回过神来，刀子又已经握在手里。

无意义的在皮肤上刻画着什么，划得浅的话会立刻愈合，边划边愈，停手的时候连伤口都不存在了。

镜中倒映着绵密深重的黑暗，像是通往异界的门扉，而身上刻下的印痕便是红海之物，或许镜中倒映的世界才是真实。

永生到底意味着什么，身边没人在意。两位兄长也好，菲洛也好，那对夫妇也好，被吞食的人也好，所有人的反应都无比平淡，“喔”地一声从容接受了，更有甚者即使身在局中，仍贪婪自私、欲壑难平。

拉克不是心思豁达、能随意释然的人，从他把自己伪装得滴水不漏就显而得见。

永生是什么，无尽的性命到底意味着什么。

人类的灵魂是很脆弱的。

你时常会感受到比一般情绪波动更汹涌的抑郁和躁狂，因此你更加无法摆脱对疼痛的渴望。

你的完美只是假象，你明知如此，而这副面具被赤裸裸撕下之后又无能为力，这份愤怒，这份强欲，被你藏在假面下的“你”选择逃避。层层加深的愧疚叠为空虚，你失去了现实感。

你对强烈刺激的渴望不断加深，一直不知饥饿的你饱食过了，餮足过了，你食髓知味，醉溺渊海。

你罹患瘾病。

你对他形成依赖了，但你拒绝承认，你怎么会和那个下九流、及毒、票昌、虚势的鸡干犯一样。

不一样吗？

你们都在情绪的高潮和低谷浪潮里，一直渴望着抓住什么，苦苦挣扎。

——啊啊，不会死而已，算什么活着。

渴望疼痛的人，内心是分裂的，这个同样真实到深刻的自我，不能向任何触得到的人展示。真实的生活成了一场虚幻的梦境，自己变成了虚化的背景。

拉克•甘多，你啊，

真是疯了。

05 

要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死要死

这次、可能、真的、要死！

口鼻被从背后捂住，来不及挣扎就翻起白眼。醒来被绑在某处的某个椅子上，眼上绑着黑布，口中塞着麻布，手腕绑的手都充血了，整个人动弹不得。

不用想，那个婊子。

那个让自己胆战心惊的婊子。

哈，幸亏朝他冲过好多次了，当个风流鬼总比做个溺死鬼强。等我死了变鬼夜夜纠缠阴魂不散，让你也尝尝什么叫梦——

下身一凉，裤链“刷”一声被拉开。

...不是，他想干什么，不会是要剁——

「站起来」

——哈？我被你绑着怎么站...操

小兄弟被狠狠捏紧，他冷淡低沉的声音贴在耳边，耳膜共振，胸口发痒，头皮发麻，大脑融化，思维破碎。

「站起来。」

...不行

动脑子之前，本能先动了。自己的兄弟胆怂耳根软，已经起立了。

有什么柔软的东西贴上来，湿滑温热，丝丝酥麻顺着尾椎骨攀上后脑。刚被刺激感冲得头昏脑胀，就被牙齿硌的六神无主。尖利的犬齿在敏感的柱身来回磨蹭，口腔粘膜带来的快感有多软糯，牙齿带来的痛楚就多难挨。硬挺的性器胀痛，加上咬牙切齿的口交...达拉斯还是觉得他想阉了自己。

这混蛋...活还真烂，实在太烂了，还没见过这么烂的。  
腿，筛糠一样抖个不停。

下半身不像是自己的，脚变成棉花，腿肚子转筋，连控制脚趾蜷缩都做不到。就算现在被他咬下来，肯定也不会很疼。

占有假象所带来征服欲望迅速膨胀，心脏砰砰狂跳，胸膛炽热难耐，鼻中喷出的气焰受牵连变得火烫。达拉斯特长之一就是蹬鼻子上脸、得便宜卖乖，没等他狂妄几秒，这个用虎牙给人口交的生手就出其不意突然给个深喉——他学什么都很快，而且就算不会，他也能面无表情地假装娴熟。

“我有点想射了”，达拉斯想，“不是有点”。

不能告诉他太早了，不然他就停了。不行，我得射了，得告诉他...等等…我还能忍。

他嘴还给我堵着，凭什么要我打招呼？不行...我还是告诉他吧，不然可能没下次了。

达拉斯喉咙里发出哼哼唧唧的怪声，拉克反而停下动作，把全部体重撑着达拉斯大腿上，撑着它们起身。

「呜呜——」

鬼哭狼嚎的哀嚎，大腿又疼又痒，一下给他压到小腹抽筋，性器勃然，涨得生疼。

达拉斯正骂骂咧咧，忽觉腿上一沉，紧接着是干净的皂角味，还有一点点烟草的气味。他立刻意识到，这是拉克正骑坐在他腿上。

这手冰凉，不像活人，他的指甲...怎么划人这疼呢，嘶，操，别他妈挠我头皮了脑浆子给你攮出来，敢修修吗留这玩意你要逮耗子啊——

苍白消瘦冰冷的手指游走在头皮，留下道道抓痕，被抓的发出惊恐的叫嚷，房间里叫的就和在杀猪一样，突然，屋里变安静了。

拉克双手扯眼罩的两端线头，欺身上前，用牙齿咬住胡乱塞在达拉斯嘴里的破麻布。丝线柔顺地纠缠亲密，然后依依相离，麻布被扯出来时，还沾着达拉斯的口水。

黑色的眼罩跌落，现在他们面对面了。

拉克咬过麻布，微微歪头，将这块破布吐到一边。似乎是不满意麻布的气味和触感，略微簇起的薄眉和微微抿紧的淡唇诉述着不快，瞥向一边的眼睛悍然剜回，刀儿一样寒意乍解。

他的眼睛很透澈，清而不冷，有皎月之孤寂却无寒宫之哀霜，有砂河之流转却无群星之喧嚣。这还是第一次如此近距离的对视。

达拉斯躲开眼神，垂下目光，这让脖子也被固定的他表情滑稽。即使现在，他仍然瑟瑟惶惶。

涂着红色指甲的手伸到达拉斯的面前，他没反应过来，对方懒得开口，直接把手指硬塞到他嘴里。

达拉斯眼睛瞪的老大，紧接着又露出那副穷凶极恶的凶相，咬紧牙，死死咬着两根手指的根部。拉克一副意料之内的态度，让达拉斯非常窝火。

于是，舌头顺着两根手指之间的缝隙挤进去，将它们压在舌下，火热的水声啧啧作响，这声音令维纳斯牙酸。  
牙齿仍死死咬着，颇有狼犬捕猎时的韧劲，鹬蚌相争一个夹着壳、一个往里刺，就在场面僵持不下时，拉克另一只空着的手狠狠揪住达拉斯的头发，像要把头皮扯下来一样暴戾。达拉斯疼得松了嘴，后悔万分地看着他将手拿出。

然后他立刻就不后悔了。

拉克将手从解了腰带的宽松裤腰处轻松探入，身体紧绷。

达拉斯目不转睛地盯着他的手，他还穿着裤子，但这不妨碍达拉斯洪水猛兽的想像欲。他想像着，那恢复了紧窄的娇涩闭口被一次次掰开、刺探，敏感地翕合着，两根手指挤入其中，沾着自己的唾液。

「看我」

达拉斯盯着拉克衬衫下的肚子，他记得这苍白的小半段身体曾怎样放纵欲望，烟头燎灼皮肉时收紧的颤抖，抽插时急促的起落，细腰紧窄，流水般收束于衣物之中。  
头被抬起，指甲戳着眼珠子。

「让你看我。」

达拉斯一动不动，怕自己一眨眼就把眼泪掉下来。

——他赤裸着下半身，但没有脱掉袜子。

动作还是很艰涩，即使已经做足准备两方也欲火焚身，他动的还是很难。达拉斯被他生涩的挑逗折磨到眼前发黑，下意识想挺腰迎合，

「别动」

脖子被拉克掐住，掐地达拉斯脸色涨红。

这个反复无常、心思叵测的神经病。

拘谨僵硬的身心逐渐在力道下逐渐放松，柔软细嫩，燥热醇熟，酣畅淋漓，变得能够接纳，似糖人一般，融化的柔软形状贴合着达拉斯被重塑。

四肢、头脑，每一处形体好像在燃烧一般。他们紧紧贴合着，那火焰烧遍全身，他想用着火的肢体搂住他，但他不让……痛苦和感谢的情绪几乎要让他的血管爆炸，他的心由于感激几乎要发疯了。他愿意倾泻一切。

满足感撑得胸口生疼，几乎要吐出来。

喜悦与恐惧、疯狂和兴奋，是两位过于迅速向命运屈服的男人的歇斯底里。有生以来头一次，他遇到了一个比他更强有力的人，一个既不能给以威胁也不能压服的人，一个正在威胁他和压服他的人。他们又在向那片朦胧的黑暗上升，上升。

口唇近在咫尺。

小心翼翼地欲擒故纵顺水推舟，像是磁铁的同极，你来我往，保持着谨慎的距离，不知是谁主动，他们的嘴唇紧紧贴合在一起，吮舌相绞，抵死缠绵。

我们不会死，因为我们活着。


End file.
